Loathsome Love
by akiko-4ever
Summary: SS When the prince meets this extraordinary princess of the Kinomoto lands, he vows loathes her completely. All she wants was to have a good time in China. Things end up differently from what they expected...
1. Disclaimer & Character Info

**DISCLAIMER… wonder what that means**

**A/N – Alright… screw my little profile that says im only doing [eww… sounds wrong] Akiko & Toshiro… I'm also writing about Syaoran & Sakura… and Atsuko & Tohaku… so the CHARACTERS in CCS are NOT mine… (sadly) so don't kill me, aiite?**

**Akiko- is she that scum who created us?**

**Toshiro- my name sounds like a girl's, Mrs. Author!**

**Akiko- well that's because you _are _a girl… you dummy! BWAHAHAH!**

**Sakura- I wonder if Syaoran is a girlie name..**

**Syaoran- :sweat drop: it's not…**

**Sakura- :throws fist at akiko: damn you! Lucky girl…**

**That is all. Thank you bow bow**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ooo! Before I start this lovely fic cough cough (developing a cough cold here)… here are the symbol-thing-a-ma-bobbers… sorry, somehow the starts don't work, making everything MORE COMPLICATED. . meep.

"…" - speaking

'…' – thinking

(hey you!) – background info

(A/N…)- Atsuko's note, Authors note… whenever I have to say summfink! ;-)

.BUMP. - either a gun shoots, someone bumps into another person, OR it's the phone

… the voice that's on the other line of the phone =D

----- the break… like when you start another section or w/e… sigh

:cough: action… sorta… like anime fall down and sweat drop and all that craaapp..

**Character Intro**

****

**Syaoran-** age 20 (wow that's old), future King of China (but in reality, china doesn't have a friggin' King so I'm just confusing myself) who is betrothed to MeiLing unless he finds another woman.

**Sakura- **age 16 ( 4 YEARS FROM SYAORAN? MY DEAR SAKURA, WHAT'VE YOU DONE??!?!), Princess Kinomoto of the Japanese land, needs to find a King because Japan is falling and POOR!! (bwahaha! China must rule all! evil grin)

**Eriol**- age 21, friend of future King of China (a.k.a. Syaoran), intelligent and funny… blah blah blah.

**Tomoyo- **age 17, Sakura's best bud (as always), pretty, good with fashions

**Kero is a cat in this story! A cat! A cat! A cat! Is that cleaarrr? ==**

**MeiLing- **age 21, cousin of Syaoran, adores Syaoran and will fight for her place in throne to be Queen of China, dislikes any girl Syaoran is interested in.

I think that's all to the characters… now teehee, toodlez!


	2. Announcements

**Loathsome Love__**

A/N: Eh… like the name? it's so cool :squeal: haha jk, it's the crappiest idea yet =D anyway, my apologies :bow bow: if the characters aren't like what they are on TV. Ya see, I didn't really WANT to watch Card Captor Sakura when it was on TV, so TOO BAD FOR YOU! Bwahahahah! ;) so help me out here, if you will, to get everything RIGHT!

_Disclaimer-_

CCS: not mine; it's CLAMPS' I think…

Sakura: not mine… .

Syaoran: not mine: sobs hysterically:

------

A/N: Damn, it's hard to wirte… o.O

I always forget this! Hehee

"…" - speaking

'…' – thinking

(hey you!) – background info

(A/N…)- Atsuko's note, Authors note… whenever I have to say summfink! ;-)

BUMP - either a gun shoots, someone bumps into another person, OR it's the phone

… the voice that's on the other line of the phone =D

----- the break… like when you start another section or w/e… sigh

cough action… sorta… like anime fall down and sweat drop and all that craaapp..

-----

In the midst of the whole village of China, an amber-eyed boy woke to a start. "That dream…" he whispered into the air. Silently, he crept to the bathroom and washed his face thoroughly. As far as he could tell, it seemed a little past midnight.

He groaned and went back into the bed, trying not to think of the emerald-eyed girl in his dreams, repeating the words, "I love you".

-----

"Syaoran! Syaoran Li, come down here this minute!" the boy woke up and scrunched his eyes. He looked at the old grandfather clock.

He moaned and turned to slam his face in the pillow. "Be right down!" came his muffled words.

Yelan shook her head at her son. She could tell he was still peacefully resting in his bed. "Syaoran! We need to talk, boy!" she yelled sternly.

He grumbled and put his slippers on (teehee, how funny if he had pink fuzzy slippers ) and descended down the many steps of the stairs. His hair was tousled and messy, his face was scrunched up in a sleepy manner, and his cheeks were covered with prints from sleeping on the bed (he sleeps with his stomach on the mattress, face down =D).

Syaoran took a seat at the dinner table, which could fit about 20 people, and started to chew on his toast. "Wuff (what) tew (do) fee (we) meen (need) dew (to) malk (talk) habout (about)?" With that, he swallowed the piece of bread that was stuffed into his mouth moments ago.

Yelan wrinkled her nose in mock disgust and laughed. "We need to talk about your marriage deal," she said, smiling cheerfully.

"WHHAAATTT? Now? But-" Syaoran dropped the piece of toast onto the ground when he heard her words.

"Yes, **now.** You are twenty years old, Syaoran Li! We will hold a banquet tomorrow and see which of the princesses will suit you best." Yelan calmly said, not smiling nor frowning.

"But Mom! I don't _want _to marry!" he protested firmly.

"Who said you had a choice?" Yelan grinned slyly "Besides, if you don't pick any of the girls, the China Kingdom will have no ruler. So therefore, you will be wed to MeiLing."

Syaoran groaned and said, "Wait, **are you serious?"**

Yelan smiled and announced, "Yes, even though I hardly am." She winked at her son and went out of the dining room.

Syaoran grumbled and asked the maid, "Mary, what am I going to do?"

"You will fall in love with a beautiful young lady, or I hope so, and you are going to marry that young lady. Now, quickly, dear, finish that toast so I don't have to dawdle here and waste my time." the elderly lady said, eyes twinkling.

-----

He grumbled once more and walked upstairs to change and brush his teeth.

"Gomen, Dad!" Sakura ran around the house, trying to get ready for school.

"MREOW!" an angry Kero roared as Sakura stepped on her tail. She sweat dropped. "Sorry!" and shut the door.

Her dad sighed, "Little does she know that she's the Princess of Japan. The Royal Kingdom is coming to a fall. " Her dad stroked Kero as she purred, enjoying the massage treatment she was getting.

Sakura scurried through the streets.

"HEY WATCH IT!"

"Sorry, my greatest apologies!"

"AUGH! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, YOU LITTLE BEEP (cuss words are defined as beep! too )

"Sorry! Sorry!"

After an obstacle of this, Sakura arrived at the school. She smiled at the cherry blossoms for they had just bloomed. She whispered, "Migoto," and got out of her trance as the bell rung. (Hopefully, Migoto means beautiful in Japanese… Damn, I would be so embarrassed if I were wrong: sob sob:)

Sakura hurried and attempted to stuff everything in her locker. She failed to do so and she struggled with the heavy load. "AUGHH! Just my luck!" When she succeeded to stuff her huge backpack into the locker, she struggled with the lock.

"Oh God…" she muttered. The lock was impossible to lock on her own. She knew after first period, she would get late for second because the backpack would burst at her the second she opened the lock. She sighed.

"Having trouble?" a navy-haired boy asked.

"ERIOL! THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" she exclaimed, hugging him as he tried to breathe. "Help me with this locker! I can't fit ANYTHING in there!"

"Uh, Your backpack's pretty large…" he said, dot-eyed. She blushed and said , "Sumimasen, I'm causing trouble for you!" (sumimasen means sorry .)

"Un, this is trouble, but I can fix it…" he put on his heroic grin and shoved his whole body on the locker. "SAKURA! SOUSOU! (hurry) GET THE LOCK ON!!" he pathetically yelled. Sakura felt a sweat-drop (anime style) forming on her head. She did so and thanked Eriol as he puffed and huffed (and blew the house down!)

She sat down when she got in the class.

"Miss Kinomoto…" the teacher said sternly. (gimme a name! Any nammmee!)

"Yes, Sensei?" Sakura asked, afraid of what would happen next.

"Detention, Kinomoto. Don't be late again!" her reply came.

"But Sensei, I have family business to attend to. My father-" she was cut off.

"If that is so, then I will inform your father about this ridiculous tardiness. After I am certain that there is a 'family business to attend to', I will let you go."

Snickers filled the classroom as Sakura groaned.

"Aw Sakura, it's not that bad. Detention's okay." A musical voice behind her mused.

"Tomoyo…I'm not lying. My dad did say something about visiting China. He says we'll have a 'meeting' today." Sakura came to her own defense.

"Miss Kinomoto, do not talk in my classroom." The teacher ordered.

Tomoyo mouthed a "Sorry!" as Sakura sunk lower in her chair.

-----

The school day didn't go very well for Sakura. As she **predicted, **her backpack attacked her every time she went to get something, causing her to be late for every class but lunch. Then, she discovered she had gotten a 70% on her math unit quiz – which I assure you, she studied very hard for- and it needed to be signed.

Sakura groaned in defeat as she walked in her house. She set her backpack down, and blew a strand of hair from her face.

"Sakura, we need to _talk_." she heard her father's voice announce.

She groaned. What a great day this was!

A/N: teehee! I know, POOR SAKURA! yea, and i also know it's sorta short but I'm trying to think. Some kind of writers block. Anyway, I need a name for the teacher and for the chapters… :sinks down in defeat and sobs:

REVIEW!


	3. Seeing You

**Loathsome Love**

A/N: I like writing, no reviews :tear: even though I just made the story about 10 minutes ago… sigh annywwayys… I have no clue what this chapter will be called… meetings? Teehee

_Disclaimer:_

CCS- not mine

Sakura- not mine

Syaoran- not mine T.T

Storyline- mine! Bwahahhaha!!

**KEYS (**for all you dummies like me)

"…" - speaking

'…' – thinking

(Hey you!) – Background info

(A/N…)- Atsuko's note, Authors note… whenever I have to say summfink! ;-)

.BUMP. - Either a gun shoots, someone bumps into another person, OR it's the phone

… the voice that's on the other line of the phone =D

----- the break… like when you start another section or w/e… sigh

:cough: action… sorta… like anime fall down and sweat drop and all that craaapp..

**-----**

**3. Seeing You**

"WHAT!?" Sakura shouted out of pure confusion and amazement. "Dad, are you crazy? I'm 16!"

            "Sweetie, in a few days, you'll be 17." He tried to comfort his daughter.

            "No! That doesn't matter. I'm not marrying the Prince of China! I'm not going to that stupid 'banquet' to 'earn the love' of that foul Prince! And not TOMMOROW either!" she whined.

            "Look, honey. We're going down if you don't marry that guy. We're the lowest in the food chain! Touya's already married to that girl, and plus, he's a boy! (the wife gets all the mun mun that's in the guy's kingdom) Sakura, if you can't do this, Japan will go :plop: and fall!" he explained.

            "I'm NOT marrying this beepass bastard who only wants money! I want to marry for love, daddy!" she argued. Sakura could tell that her argument was going nowhere.

            "Watch your language, Sakura Kinomoto! I assure you that you will marry for love. If you aren't pleased with him, then you have every right to come back." Her father muttered, disliking the idea.

            Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. No school, at least. And she didn't **have **to marry this prince anyway. "Can Tomoyo come?" she asked her father eagerly.

            Fujitaka (spelling? o.O) sighed and nodded. After all, Tomoyo was a great fashion designer. Plus, the Prince wouldn't take one look at her because she wasn't eligible for the auditioning. (the audition part Fujitaka didn't tell to our dear Sakura… it's where the Queen Yelan picks 10 out of the hundreds going there to stay with the one and only Syaoran Li Number 1 gets to stay with Syaoran for a week =D)

            Sakura smiled her first smile since the morning and went to call Tomoyo.

-----

            "MOM YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!" an angry (now clean and handsome =P) prince shouted, standing up from his chair. The maids cringed.

            "Yes I know, I usually can't be. Sit down, will you? The girl will be rated by me, 1st place gets to stay with you personally for a whole week. The other 9 will stay with you together for about 2 days." She explained.

            "I don't want to spend a week seeing a prissy little princesses' face when I wake up every morning! And I ESPEACIALLY don't want 9 PRINCESSES BUGGING ME FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" he raged about, making the maids cower beneath him in fear.

            "Syaoran. You must cooperate with me!" her mother yelled quite angrily "Listen, you must marry or China will have no ruler! No King! And with my age (56), who knows if I can rule a bunch of people! We need a new Queen and you know so!" she lectured.

            Syaroran grumbled but not as much, for he has never seen his mother so angry before. "Sorry, Mother. It's just –"

            He was cut off , "Tommorow at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Get ready." With that, his dear mother walked away.

-----

            Moshi Moshi! a sweet voice said (moshi moshi is the JAPANESE GREETING on the phone )

            "Tomoyo! Can you ask your mother to get you a ticket to China?" Sakura pleaded. (Tomoyo's mother is filthy rich, so she can probably pay off for a ticket that's arranged for the next day ")

            Sakura, are you crazy? Why?

            "Tomoyo! My dad wants me to go to this banquet thing for the Prince of China and all… not that I would ever want to marry him" she mad an :irk: face and continued, "but we can hang around at China and miss SCHOOL! (Fujitaka already arranged everything)"

            Omigosh! Sakura, I'll have to ask my mom, though. She'll probably agree because I was angry at her for not being home (her mother's a model). So if I can't go, I'll meet ya tomorrow at your house!

            "Thanks Tomoyo! I really need the support!"

            No problem. You had a bad day today so I hope you cheer up! Gotta go, Bye!

            "Bye!" Sakura hung up the phone and smiled. They were going to have so much fun in China buying kawaii things! Not that Japan didn't have enough… She was just interested.

-----

_Next Day at __6:30 AM-_(it takes 3 hours to go to China from Japan… remember this is FICTIONAL P)

**"SAKURA!**** SAKURA!" **both Tomoyo and Fujitaka screamed, trying to wake her up.

            "Hoeee…" she muttered then looked at her alarm clock. "AUGHHH! IT'S ALREADY 6:30! WE NEED TO GO!"    

            "Yea, I figured. But then I couldn't wake you up and the cat started screeching because she had no food." A very tired Tomoyo explained, sighing in frustration. Now hurry! Our flight's scheduled in an hour! It takes about 30 minutes to get there plus traffic!"

 Sakura scurried to the bathroom and washed her tired face. She changed into her clothes and lugged her luggage down the stairs (repeatedly saying "ow ow ow ow ow" because the wheels kept banging into her toes).

Fujitaka put the luggage in the limo. Half of the limo (loaned by our sweet Tomoyo of course) was packed with Tomoyo's things (makeup, clothes, 50 different PJ's, her posters, etc.)

Sakura's stomach grumbled loudly on the way to the airport. The driver kept on looking at her. Sakura blushed with embarrassment.

-----

_In the airport-_

            "Bye Dad!" Sakura eagerly waved to her father.

            "Sakura, don't try to not go to that banquet. I **do **have contact with Yelan" at this, Sakura's face fell. "Remember my lecture and call me or write to me!" her father yelled as they boarded the plane.

            "Oh, so your plan failed. This would be a great video! " Tomoyo happily said, taking out her camera.

            "Tomoyo, stop it…" Sakura gritted her teeth with great frustration.

            "Oops, sorry Sakura. You bad mooded person," Tomoyo poked at her.

            During the trip, Sakura couldn't help but wonder, 'What in the heavens will he look like?'

-----

            "Urgh! Stupid uniform thing! Tuxedo's… who needs them?" Syaoran complained.

            "Dude, Tuxedo's are cool. They'll make any woman fall for you." Eriol (**YES ERIOL) **winked at his best friend.

            Syaoran smiled. At least his best friend was here to support him.

            "Aw man, blue-haired boys just don't look good in black and white, " Eriol laughed and smiled at Syoaran.

"Blue-haired boys don't look good in anything, my man. That's your first lesson of the day." Syaoran yawned, finally finished with his tie.

The two got into a ridiculous fight and in the end challenged each other to an arm wrestling game.

-----

            "Hey, this hotel's pretty nice, Tomoyo!" Sakura commented her friend.

            "Thanks, Sakura. I hope you like it. My taste is great, eh?" Tomoyo said as she painfully exercised her wrist from carrying all her luggage.

            "Tomoyo, the banquet starts in about an hour!" Sakura gasped at the time. The castle was only a 15 minute drive, but they only had 45 minutes to unpack and get ready. (they went at 7:30, boarded plane at 8:00, got off plane at 11:15, and now, after driving to the hotel, it was 11:45.)

            Tomoyo freaked. "Oh no! We have to get you in one of my gowns and your makeup, your hair… Plus my hair and makeup. Oh my, we really don't have time!" Sakura saw a purple blur and in seconds, all of the luggage was unpacked and unlocked.

            "Sit down!" Tomoyo ordered, taking out her makeup kit and some jewelry. Sakura sat down on the stool located in from of a gigantic mirror.

            Thank goodness Tomoyo was here.

-----

            "Damnit… not all 200 girls are here, " Syaoran groaned.

            "Who's missing?" Eriol asked, curious.

            "Sakura Kinomoto, Princess of Japan and her companion, Tomoyo Daidouji." Syaoran said, matter-of-factly.

            Eriol froze. Sakura? Princess of _Japan__?_"Syaoran, I think I know the two," he muttered.

            "And you didn't know that the Sakura girl's a Princess?" Syaoran asked, annoyed.

            "No, obviously not. But, she's really nice, Syaoran. She can be your next wiffee!" Eriol teased.

            "Eriol, I'm not **planning** to make my mother think she can control me, alright? I will hate every girl here and kill MeiLing bwahaha!"

            Eriol laughed along, glancing sideways at his best friend. 'Maybe he _is _crazy,'

-----

            "Sakura! Don't run! Your makeup's going to be all messed up!" Tomoyo yelled after her. Sakura sighed. It was already 2:15. She halted to a stop and turned around. "Come **on, **Tomoyo!" she tugged at Tomoyo's hand, leading her into the castle.

            All eyes turned to stare at the two when they entered. Sakura blushed and laughed feverishly. "Sakura Kinomoto, please mark me down." She was sure she'd get in trouble if the Queen Yelan reported to her father that she didn't attend this "banquet". Tomoyo smiled sheepishly as they both took their seat.

            The Prince's eyes were glued to hers as he kept on with his speech. Emerald eyes, what a coincidence. He remembered his dream…

            "Sakura, the Prince is totally checking you out!" Tomoyo whispered in Japanese.

            Sakura turned around to see that he was, indeed looking at her. He quickly broke the contact. "No, he's not." Sakura whispered back as her face turned a dark shade of red.

            "And this is my best man, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

            Two gasps were heard in the room. Loud gasps. "Eriol…?" Sakura muttered under her breath. Tomoyo smiled at him, but it was an obviously confused smile.

           "Uh, hey." Eriol looked nervous and scratched his head. "Those two are my friends from my –er- high school." he finished. "I'm here today to help Syaoran to pick out his girl" when he said that, a bunch of wimpy princesses said, "Me!" Eriol continued his speech.

            "Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo silently gasped. It was obvious that Tomoyo was in loooOooove with him (or at least that's what Sakura said)

            "Awww… Tomoyo, it's your ichuunohito… how cute!" Sakura teased. (ichuunohito… hard to spell right… is Japanese for sweetheart.)

            "Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, blushing, "You and I know I'm not his kanojo (girlfriend)"

            "Oh really?" Sakura asked, amused, with one eyebrow raised.

-----

_Syaoran's__ little POV ;)_

            Sakura Kinomoto. Pretty name. I mentally slap myself for the hundredth time. But she was pretty…  :slap: I bet she's really young :slap: and her friend there looks nice too… but Sakura looks better :**major slap: **I groaned inwardly, sighing.

            This was the girl. The girl who appeared every day in my dreams. Well, close to every day. I know Eriol suspects something. But she's just so pretty like a cherry blossom tree :SLAP:

            It was now my turn to finish off my speech. "Ladies, the chart on my right is your key to this castle. A truck will be called for to get your belongings from your home or apartment." The silly girls screeched in pure pleasure. I saw Sakura sitting there whispering to her friend. :SLAP!:

            By Gods, I'm supposed to **hate **her!

-----

_A/N: _Awww… little Syaoran is in love! Teehee, how cute!

Syaoran- :blush blush: Hey! I don't **love **her… are you crazy.

Akiko- umm yea… she is crazy. And Syaoran, keep it up :wink wink:

Sakura- aww… he loves me :snuggle wuggle: no way! Ew, I hate you Syaoran!

Syaoran- :puppy face: sigh

REVIEW! Teehee I enjoy saying Teehee, have you noticed? o.O


	4. Judging and A Battle

**Loathsome Love**

A/N : hohoho! I'm writing this all in **one day! **Bwahahah! I am so evile… so cruel. But I'm only starting this chapter; I don't plan to finish it because I, for one, have a life too…

Syaoran: you do? :interested:

Sakura: stop looking at her, you pervert!

Syaoran: I'm not looking at her! Eww… she's like old!

A/N: umm… no I'm actually younger than you

Sakura: hmph! : goes away with disgust :

_Disclaimer:_

CCS- not mine

Sakura- not mine

Syaoran- not mine T.T

Story Line- MINE! BWAHAHAH!

**Key:**

****

"…" - speaking

'…' – thinking

(Hey you!) – Background info

(A/N…)- Atsuko's note, Authors note… whenever I have to say summfink! ;-)

.BUMP. - Either a gun shoots, someone bumps into another person, OR it's the phone

… the voice that's on the other line of the phone =D

----- the break… like when you start another section or w/e… sigh

:cough: action… sorta… like anime fall down and sweat drop and all that craaapp..

****

-----

**4. Judging and A Battle **

After the crowd of princesses that scurried to the board which held the keys, the Prince continued on as Sakura half-listened. She was sleepy. After all, she didn't get much sleep on the plane.

            "Now we will all go to the audition room of some sort to judge which girl is best for me," at this Syaoran sighed and continued, "The line is alphabetically ordered," he finished as he took one last look at Sakura. :SLAP:

            Sakura heard: "Now- all- audition- judge- girl- best- order"

            "Whaaaa?" she asked Tomoyo, confused.

            "You have to go to that room," Tomoyo pointed to the large line of princesses. Sakura could hear "**My **name is Betty Aba!" and "**MY **name is Laurie Aa!" Tomoyo glared at the girls and continued, "Then you have to line up _alphabetically_ so you can audition for that Prince!" Tomoyo cheerfully exclaimed. (she was like n.n… you know those eyes? :sigh: you probably don't get it :sobs: )

            "Now-" Tomoyo got out of her chair "if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a talk with Eriol-kun. Have fun!"

            Heat was rising from the top of Sakura's head… "Why you little traitor!" she said after her and got in line.

            "K! K! Anyone here that's a K please? A J? L? M? N? H?" Sakura desperately shouted over the crowd of fighting ladies.

            "**I'M **FIRST!" one shouted loudly

            "YEA RIGHT! YOU WISH! **I'M FIRST!**" another responded.

            Sakura went dot-eyed ( like this: -.- except the –'s have a lil' dot underneath =D) and stared at Tomoyo cheerfully talking with Eriol.

-----

            In half an hour, the whole mess got cleared. All 200 girls had to line up properly, without lying about their name. One girl had caught Yelan's eyes. Kinomoto, she could have guessed. Her father described his daughter, what was her name? Sakiri or something like that. The girl looked around, truthfully staying in the back of the so called "line"

            After they went through the J's, a shrill voice called out, "Kinomoto, Sakura!"

            Tomoyo's eyes flashed with concern and smiled at Sakura. Sakura was dead frozen, Eriol's eyes were smiling behind the glasses, and Syaoran looked up for the fist time, as if he were interested.

            Yelan had discovered that Sakura was too frightened to move.

            "Sakura…" she mused as Sakura blushed apologetically and stepped into the room. The doors shut behind her, as well as shutting the giggles from the prissy princesses behind.

            "Sakura, I've heard from your father. I'm telling him that you're doing very well, " Yelan smiled at her. Sakura smiled back and quickly stole a look at Li.

            "Sakura, where did you come from?" Syaoran asked, even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to hear her :slap: melodic :slap: voice :slap slap slap:

            The Queen looked quite surprised at Syaoran, but instead of showing so, she just smiled.

            "I come from Japan, your Majesty." Sakura was blushing.

            '**WHAT?** I can't be blushing! I'm supposed to enjoy my time here in China! Not fall in love with a corny prince!' she thought.

            "I believe my best friend Eriol knows you," Syaoran said, slapping himself (poor Syaoran) _again._

"I-h-y-yea…" she struggled to let out. **What in the name of heavens was happening to her?**

            The Queen looked quite interested. This may just be our future Queen of China.

-----

**And the Game goes on…**

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked with glee.

            "Yes, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol answered, rubbing his hands together.

            "Are you ready to play matchmaker?" Tomoyo asked, starry-eyed.

            "Un!" Eriol responded, smiling evily.

            They both cackled (BWAHAHHAHA!) and the whole group of princesses turned to stare. Tomoyo and Eriol both sweat-dropped in unison.

            Sakura came out the room, looking as if she were in happy-land. Her face flushed even more when she saw the two lovebirds sing, "Syaoran and Sakura!"

            MeiLing, unfortunately (sorry to all you MeiLing fans!), saw this connection between Sakura and Syaoran, and she vowed to stop it.

            "Tomoyo, just shut up! Let's go to a café or something!" Sakura begged, wanting to get out of the subject of Prince Li.

            "Little Wolves and Cherry Blossoms :sigh: so beautiful!" Tomoyo teased, looking above with starry eyes. Eriol-kun did the same and both ran for their dear lives. Sakura chased after them, fuming mad and embarrassed.

-----

            Syaoran looked at the endless line of princess and slouched in his "royal chair". He thought about her (and received a million thwacks on his head) and came up with an evil plan. He had an evil face as Riiku was called in for auditioning, which made her cower with fear.

            'If she's not strong, my thoughts will cease about her! Who wants a weak, girlie to be Queen?' he asked himself and approved of the idea. If she wasn't, by his means, strong enough, then she would stumble as he laughed heroically… (haha, he wishes)

            After a grim day of Princesses going "Oh! I would gladly be Syaoran's wife!" or "I'm a great leader!" he was finally free to go where he pleased. It was already 5:45 PM, but they would have dinner at 7:00 PM anyway.

            He saw Eriol. "Yo ERIOL! **ERIOL!"**

            Eriol turned around holding hands with Tomoyo. He quickly blushed and said, "Hey… Syaoran."

            At the mention of his name, Tomoyo's eyes lit up in happiness. "Sakura's in that garden thing back there, if you were wondering." Tomoyo giggled as Eriol gave his manly :cough: laugh.

            Syaoran rolled his eyes at Eriol, but went into the direction of the garden anyhow.

            "Migoto," he heard a sweet voice whisper. (means beautiful, as mentioned in chapter 2 )

            He shuffled nervously, "Er-Sakura…"

            She turned around and gasped, then blushed furiously.

            "Gomen. I didn't know you were here," _Yea Right… _he thought to himself.

            "It's quite alright, Prince Li." She muttered and curtsied, almost toppling over. Syaoran smiled.

            "I was wondering if you knew martial arts, Miss Kinomoto."

            "Well, yes." Sakura shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, I do."

            "He turned to look at her. "Then is it quite alright if I ask you to a challenge tonight at 10:00?"

            "Yes, I suppose so." Sakura mumbled, even though she knew she'd never get through the next day without snoring off.

            "Thanks."

            They both walked away in the opposite direction. She scolded herself, "China, stores, fun, no love…" Syaoran on the other hand slapped himself a billion times. Why was he being so polite and well-polished? Like a true Prince? If he had actually slapped himself physically, his cheeks would be purple by now.

-----

_Skipping to _**_10:00_****_! _**_(yippee, go me!)_:

            "Tomoyo-chan, are you sure you want to **record **it?" Sakura asked while dressing in a "battle suit" that was obviously Tomoyo's.

            "My pleasure! Sakura-chan's first encounter with her only love, Li-kun." Tomoyo let out a fake, dreamy sigh. Sakura blushed and ordered, "Cut it out!"

            Meanwhile, Eriol and Syaoran were in the hallway.

            "Are you sure they're all sleeping?" Syaoran hissed at Eriol.

            "Yea, all lights are out, your mother's too. The maids are still working, but none too near the garden," Eriol whispered and reported.

            "I bet you I'll beat the crap outta her, my friend." Syaoran smiled in the dim light.

            "Hmm… yea I hope so too. Being whipped by a girl… Ha!" Eriol laughed.

            "What's her room number?"

            "_Their _room number"

            "Oh, looks like Eriol has feelings for 'Tomoyo-chan'!" Syaoran mocked in glee.

            "Well, looks like you're the one wanting to fight a particular beautiful and pretty girl named Sakura Kinomoto."

            _Silence…_

"Shut up and just gimme **their** room number,"

            "It's 204, my _Prince_."

            Syaoran gently knocked on the door and Sakura answered, in her uniform (that made **Prince Li **go drooly drooly! Haha, jk!)

            "C'mon, let's go!" Syaoran hissed at the two girls. They both nodded and made their way to the garden.

-----

            The four crept into the garden, Syaoran slowly unpacking his sword and another for Sakura, because it was obvious she didn't have one here.

            "Shhh!" Sakura motioned to Syaoran as he, in his opinion, unpacked quietly as he could.

            "You try this then!" he hissed at her, obviously angry at the remark she made. She shrugged and took a sword from the bag.

            "Hey! That's **my **sword!" he said loudly. Eriol and Tomoyo both glared at him, telling him to shush up. (A/N awww… poor Syaoran )

            In one swift motion, he took his sword back and Sakura, seeing no difference, took the other sword instead. Tomoyo stood near the bushes with Eriol as she videotaped the scene and as Eriol looked for intruders.

            Without a word, both Prince and Princess started to battle. Eriol gaped and let his mouth hang out of shock. Whoever heard of a _princess_ knowing how to _hold and fight with a **sword?**_

            Tomoyo smiled at him, "Eriol-kun, you don't know the first thing I've learned about Sakura."

            The two clashed the swords. Sakura threw a fast blow at Syaoran.

            _Not good, not good, not good_ Syaoran thought. She was good at sword-fighting, damn she was good at everything!

            He quickly blocked the sword with one swift movement to the side. Tomoyo squealed, "This is great! A Prince and Princess falling in love after battling!"

            Both Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped.

            "I don't want to marry him/her!" they both said at the same time.

            "Keep on battling," Eriol said, quite interested in the current fight.

            They both grumbled and sword-fought again. Sakura, in her fury, swept many quick moves to Syaoran. He tried to block every one and attacked her himself. With a slip of his foot, she was beneath him on the floor. Their lips almost met, until Tomoyo screeched, "How romantic!" That stopped both of them from their trance. Sakura was blushing madly, as well as Syaoran. He was glad Eriol couldn't see in the dark.

            "Ew! My little sweet virgin lips!" Sakura spat.

            "Hmph. You guys should've kissed. It would've been perfect." Tomoyo grumbled angrily.

            "Sakura! I never knew! Your such a good fighter!" Eriol said eagerly. He smiled apologetically when Syaoran scowled at him.

            '_Her sweet **virgin lips…**' _he knew he should stop. :slap: (again… aww, our poor little wolf!)


	5. Pillows and Bickering

**Loathsome Love**

A/N: hey! I update way too much. You know, when I type, I write a lot more than when I handwrite a story. Interesting… o.O Thank you for the reviews (3) And to Animekid9, Kero is supposed to be male in the story, but ah… he… no IT is a cat in this one and a female! BWAHAHAH!

Kero- MREOWR! :scratch scratch:

Sakura- umm… I don't think my kitty cat likes you a lot

_Disclaimer (in other words, **don't sue me, you dummies!:**_

CCS- not mine

Sakura- not mine

Syaoran- not mine T.T

Storyline- MINE! MUAHAHAH, YOU BAKA!

**Key:**

****

"…" - speaking

'…' – thinking

(Hey you!) – Background info

(A/N…)- Atsuko's note, Authors note… whenever I have to say summfink! ;-)

.BUMP. - Either a gun shoots, someone bumps into another person, OR it's the phone

… the voice that's on the other line of the phone =D

----- the break… like when you start another section or w/e… sigh

:cough: action… sorta… like anime fall down and sweat drop and all that craaapp..

-----

**5. Pillows and Bickering**

Syaoran couldn't help but take one last look at Sakura before she and Tomoyo went into their rooms. He sighed and tortured himself for doing so (T.T awww, poor him!).

            "Prince Li," Eriol mockingly said.

            "What?" he spat with annoyance.

            "You've just officially fallen in love with Sakura Kinomoto, Princess of Japan."  Eriol announced, shaking his head.

            "Whaaa? Are you **crazy?**" Syaoran was blushing madly.

            "Little wolf, if I'm crazy, the whole world would be maniacs by now." He replied, winking. "I'm the smartest college student and you know it!" (If you were wondering, the high school people go to the same school as college students… fictional, I know, but I said Eriol-kun was 21… heh)

            Syaoran knew Eriol was always right… The Little Wolf was falling in love with the Cherry Blossom.

           "Sometimes," Syaoran inserted the key in the keyhole, "I really hate you." He finished and opened the door to their room.

-----

            "That would've been soooooo **kawaii****!** You should've kissed him!" Tomoyo sighed dreamily, looking starry-eyed (_again…)_

            "I do **not **like him and I wouldn't kiss a person I hardly know!" Sakura defended.

            "Sure you don't like him, eh? Oh Sakura, Sakura. Then may I ask **why** you let him stay _on _you?" Tomoyo asked, changing into her monkey pajamas (like **mine!** Monkeys must rule! Muahahah!).

            "What do you mean?" Sakura asked softly while watching TV (she and Tomoyo had gotten a good room with only one bunk bed and plenty space to unpack their luggage).

            "You and I know that you _could've, _without any effort, pushed him off… But you didn't, Sakura. Oh, this is such a brain buster! I can't figure it out!" Tomoyo said sarcastically.

            "He's the **prince! **I can't push a prince off of me!" Sakura whined as her cheeks grew hot.

            "OooO! Nice excuses, but I know what you're up to! :BWAHAHAHAHAHA!: You love **Syaoran****-kun!**" Tomoyo teased, eyes twinkling (what a great friend, just like the friends I have… -.-").

            "Tomoyo, you better shut your trap! Or you are going to" Sakura held up a pillow, "die!"

            "I must not give in to the forces of evil!" Tomoyo smiled mischievously and took her own pillow too.

            "This means **WAR!"** Sakura giggled and threw the pillow across the room. It hit Tomoyo's face.

            "Why you little…!" Tomoyo said playfully and threw her pillow back at Sakura.

-----

            After a night of "Ow!"s and "I surrender!", the girls finally went to sleep. Unfortunately, the lack of sleep caused them to be late for breakfast… and lunch.

            "Syaoran and Eriol!" A distinct voice called.

            "What, Mom?" Syaoran groaned. He didn't have much sleep either because of the events that happened the night before.

            "Call Kinomoto and her friend down for lunch! They've already missed breakfast!" Yelan told them.

            "We're on our way, Mrs. Li." Eriol smiled his charming smile and walked, along with Syaoran, to their room. (Yelan looked interested because she, for one, hadn't told them Sakura and Tomoyo's room number )

            "Kinomoto," Syaoran puffed angrily after walking up 2 staircases.

            "It'll soon be Li, my friend. Do not worry!" Eriol nudged his friend as he grinned.

            "Aughhh!" Syaoran groaned once more.

            _Knock Knock._****

**            KNOCK KNOCK…**

The two boys sighed as no one responded to their knocks. So, they entered the room. (how impolite!)

            "YAA! YOU BAKAS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH! UGHH!" Sakura shouted for she was taking a shower moments before… Thankfully, she was wrapped with a towel.

            They both sweat-dropped and went back outside the door as if nothing happened.

            "DON'T YOU DARE **TOUCH **THAT DOOR! WE'RE CHANGING!" Sakura yelled to warn them.

            Tomoyo was dripping wet, just coming from a shower too. (with a towel, you perverts!) "What happened?"

            "**They **opened the door on me when I was changing! Well, close to changing!" Sakura responded angrily.

            "Well, GOMEN! It's not **my **fault that **you **wouldn't answer the damn **door!" **Syaoran shouted back. When he saw Sakura (after she was changing), boy did he regret what he said.

-----

            "Sakura, it wasn't their fault." Tomoyo said, smiling at the angry Sakura walking down the stairs.

            "Yea, no one responded so we thought you guys were sleeping!" Eriol said, defending his friend.

            Syaoran looked away hotly. "I expect an apology from someone,"

            "Is that the wind I hear?" Sakura asked, cupping her hand to her ear. (Attitude Problems… Like mine =D)

            "Whatever, Kinomoto. You know you were wrong to jump at me like that." Syaoran growled.

            "Awww… what happened to the couples last night?" Tomoyo asked, disappointed with her friend and Syaoran's attitudes.

            "Looks like they're in a little fight, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol sighed, "And I thought someone like Sakura would be good enough for Syaoran."

            "Thank you, Eriol. But I don't **know** a person called Sharon." Sakura said. (wow, she acts like **me! **BWAHAHAHA! :bonk:)

            "Syaoran," Syaoran corrected, grumbling.

            This was going to be a long day…

-----

A/N- Whee! I'm done! It wasn't long cry cry but the next chappie'll come up soon (I don't know what'll happen yet!) :ahem: Now I bid you goodbye and good day!

Syaoran- SAKURA! MY NAME IS NOT SHARON!?!?!

Sakura- :smiles: So?

Atsuko (author)- heehee, I love you guys -

Until next time! REVIEW OR I'LL BURN YOUR HEAD OFF! BWAHAHAH!


	6. A Gown and An Announcement

**Loathsome Love**

A/N- damn… so tired of typing. But **anyway… **the story continues… BWAHAHAHA! And then Syaoran dies and Sakura cries and dies too! HAR HAR HAR! I MUST RULE ALL! Jk… some songs should be coming up soon ;) or maybe not…

_Disclaimer-_

Do I have to do this? Oh yeah, I forgot. If I don't, then **a damn baka will sue me!** :growls:

CSS- not mine

Sakura- not mine

Syaoran- not mine T.T

Story- MINE! Hohohohoho! :strokes imaginary beard:

_Special thanks to:_

All my reviewers! :squeal: (only 8… including multiple reviews [thanks!]) Especially to my first reviewer, **ANIMEKID9! **Not to mention all the other nice, kind :cough:, generous people who reviewed! =D  Ok, you're telling me to shut up because you wanna hear the story… :sobs:

-----

**6. A Gown And An Announcement**

            "Maybe this one will be good," Syaoran suggested.

            "No! I'm not getting that dress, Tomoyo." Sakura was sadly, **still **mad at Syaoran.

            "But –Sakura! It's such a pretty dress! Aw come **on! **Get over it! It's not like he wants to see you change!" Tomoyo threw up her hands in annoyance.

            "Or maybe he does…" Eriol-kun teased, which caused Syaoran to give him a death glare.

            Eriol smiled.

            Syaoran glared.

            Eriol looked away.

            Syaoran still glared.

            He whispered in Eriol's ear, "Man you are **so **dead when we go back.

            "Why are they **here** anyway? This is the only free time we've gotten so far! And plus, boys aren't supposed to go shopping for dresses!" Sakura growled in annoyance.

            "Sakuraaa! Just wear that dress! It'll look sooo kawaii on you!" Tomoyo squealed with joy.

            Usually, Sakura would've tried out the dress because Tomoyo would've loved it. But since Syaoran had picked it…

            "No," she simply said.

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"Fine, but I **assure **you I won't buy it." Sakura grunted.

Meanwhile, Eriol and Syaoran were having a fight.

            "WHY did you even SAY that?l! She's already mad **enough!**" Syaoran shouted at the other male.

            "Heh, I was uh-" Eriol backed away as Syaoran advanced onto him.

            "DEAD! I WILL CUT OFF YOUR THROAT IN YOUR SLEEP! I WILL TAKE OUT YOUR STUPID FREAKING HEART AND LET IT BURN ON A CANDLE! I WILL MUTATE ALL YOUR FINGERS AND THEN THROW YOU INTO A WATERFALL!" he screamed, causing everyone in the mall to look at them.

            Tomoyo looked away, saying, "I have nooo idea who they are!" and continued along the rack of clothes, whistling.

            "In what waterfall?" Eriol asked, interested. Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

            Syaoran fell down and let out an angry sigh. "Niagara falls!" he exclaimed with rage.

-----

            "Sakura-chan! Don't be so irky!" Tomoyo said to her best friend.

            "Hmph. You **bought** that stupid dress! That _he _picked!" Sakura muttered grumpily.

            "Gosh, it **does **look pretty. And as you said, you didn't have to buy it, _I _did!" Tomoyo cheerfully exclaimed.

            "I'll _never_ wear that so consider it a waste of your money, Tomoyo." Sakura looked out the window of the limo.

            "Aww, Sakura-chan! Don't be such a drag! So what if he saw you in a towel? Eriol-kun did too, so I don't understand why you should be that mad at our little Prince!"

            "You don't understand! They almost saw me _naked! _Would you like that? It's so damn disgusting and perverted for my mind to adjust to."  Sakura whined with disgust, edging away from Syaoran.

            "One day you're a dumb polite Princess and now you're a pathetic whiny little bi- I mean girl." Syaoran scowled at her.

            Sakura looked out the window as if she didn't hear and stuck out her chin. "Don't think that I'm deaf, you _baka_. I'm not a bitch."

            "Okay, gosh. Sorry! But that word does explain you well." Syaoran scoffed, facing out the window too.

            "Oh gosh, you two are sooooo **kawaii****!**" Tomoyo squealed in pleasure.

            **"You call _this_ cute? Are you crazy?"** Sakura nearly roared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo winced at Sakura's tone and volume.

            "Well, couples have fights, don't worry!" Tomoyo sat smiled, then winked at Syaoran.

            "I wasn't the one who gets caught up about not answering the door." Syaoran grumbled. (Yes, I know, this is entirely **Sakura's **fault… but hey! Would you like a guy looking at you with only about half of your body covered? Hell no! So that explains our little sweet Sakura's snobbiness.)

            "I wasn't the one who-who-" Sakura started, then stopped. She realized she **was **mad at the Prince for a extremely foolish reason, but she didn't admit it.

            "Hm?" A smile came to Syaoran's lips "I'm expecting an apology by night.

-----

            "Tonight, we will hold a ball in the ballroom." Yelan announced. All the girls squealed with excitement as the room filled with "What am I going to wear?" and "I hope I'll dance with the Prince!".

            Sakura frowned as Tomoyo exclaimed, "I have such great timing, Sakura! Ne?" Sakura sighed and groaned in dismay. Dancing? With who? There's about –oh- 200 girls here and 2 boys!

            "Can we please keep it down?" Yelan said, quite loudly as the 198 girls joyfully talked. The room filled with silence. "There will be refreshments, and you must be formal in the ballroom. Do not wear half-exposed skirts either." Yelan wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And please, **please** don't be late! It will start an hour after we have dined and will end at midnight. Thank you and you all may go." Yelan finished and left the stage.

            In truth, the Kinomoto girl was the only one she actually looked up to. The other girls… were just sad. Yelan breathed a sigh of relief as she walked up the stairs to her room. At least she wouldn't hear those annoying giggles until about 7.

            Sakura moaned as Tomoyo dragged her to their room.

            "Oh, Sakura! You **have **to dance with Syaoran! It'll be so romantic! I'll make you look _gorgeous!_" Tomoyo pleaded.

            "Ugh! **Dance** with him? Look, I can apologize to him, but not _dance _with that jerk!" Sakura spat.

-----

A/N- Sakura-chan! How can you be so mean!? I would continue, But I'm going to sleep! Bwahaha! Later, fools! :yawn: -o-


	7. Preparations

**Loathsome Love**

A/N- :puffs: :sarcastic: thanks for letting me sleep, guys! Lol, JK! Thanks for all the reviews (12 now) Hopefully, I don't get a writer's block cuz I have a feeling I'm going to get one soon. :sigh: Note- this may be put up tomorrow because in 10 minutes, I'm going downstairs to review HW (SAT'S!!) with my mommy. Then, we're going to go swimming so sorry for the lateness

Sakura-:poke poke: :giggles:

Syaoran- WHAT!!?!?!?

Sakura- I wonder if I'm going to dance with you tonight :smiles:

Syaoran- :goes back to sleep:

_Disclaimer-_

CCS- not mine

Sakura- not mine

Syaoran- not mine T.T

_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! :whispers- you really suck!: haha… Did I say something? Nooo…_

**_Somehow, AkikoKoishii sounds extremely like me… hmm… =P_**

-----

**7. Preparations **

"Stupid freaking tie!" Syaoran struggled with his tie and threw it on the ground.

            "Syaoran, my dear descendant! You must learn to buy these!" Eriol laughed and held out his instant-tie thing (the ones were you just wear around your neck.) "And remember, we must be _formal! _No cursing!"

            "I'm still going to kill you, Eriol." He muttered.

            Eriol smiled and shrugged.

            With a growl, Syaoran picked up his tie and attempted to put it on again.

-----

            "What? I have to wear **that** dress?" Sakura groaned in annoyance.

            "I'm sorry, Sakura! I didn't have time to make you another dress!" Tomoyo said in mock concern.

            "Tomoyo! Can't I just wear your dress? We can swap!" Sakura brightened, liking the idea.

            Tomoyo frowned, then smiled. "Sorry, this was **custom-made** for me and only me!" With those words, Tomoyo started looking for her makeup kit, her eyes twinkling. "Beter hurry up, Sakura-chan! The ball's in an hour! I have to do your makeup and everything to make the Prince drool with hunger!"

            "**You are going to have pillows stuffed in your face tonight!" **Sakura's scream could be heard from the bathroom.

            After locating her makeup, Tomoyo brought out her mini-sized camera that was about as big as a hand. (bad comparison, I know) She smiled and stuffed it into her bag, muttering, "This is going to be awesome! Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun!" she said with a sigh. "**_Kawaii_****_!"_****__**

Sakura yelled, "Stop talking to yourself Tomoyo! It scares me…"

            Tomoyo's eyes glittered and she whispered, "It's now time to play _Matchmaker!_" She ended with a silent cackle.

            "TOMOYO! I heard that –evil laughter thing! You better not be planning anything, or I'll throw even more pillows at you by the end of the night!"

            Tomoyo sighed and yelled, "Sakura-chan, HURRY UP!"

            Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and moaned, "I look horrendous."

-----

            "The ball will be starting in about 10 minutes, ladies!" Yelan's stern voice filled the room ( I don't know for real if Yelan's mean or not… You see in here, she's really nice but she's just annoyed with the prissy princesses [[who wouldn't be?]] so yes… would anyone care to explain wether she' s kind or not?)

            Loud giggles emerged from the crowd. Sakura had the instinct to yell at them "**_SHUT UP!"_** or at least slap every each and one of them.

            Tomoyo smiled at her work. Sakura –from a wild beast to a beautiful princess.

            "Tomoyo, I _know_ that look (they're not … lesbians… by the way…)! You have **so _not_** done well with my face **or** picked the right gown." Sakura hissed. Tomoyo sighed. Sometimes, it was really dreadful having a best friend.

            After a wait of 10 minutes, the girls scurried to the ballroom and went searching for Syaoran. A bunch of other males were sweat-dropping, for no one wanted to dance with them.

            "Hmph," Sakura grunted. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't even _want_ to be here." She muttered to Tomoyo. However, Tomoyo wasn't there. "Tomoyo?" Sakura sighed.

            OoooOo! But Tomoyo was somewhere else! Next to Eriol-kun, slow dancing to the music ( 3 awww…)

            "We've **got **to play Matchmaker, Eriol-kun! Sakura's _never_ had a **boy **before!" Tomoyo pleaded.

            "Oh, all right. But after this we **dance!"** Eriol gave in , quite annoyed. "Stupid friends," he muttered under his breath.

            "Excuse me?" Tomoyo asked with one raised eyebrow. Eriol blushed and smiled.

            Meanwhile, Syaoran was hiding behind the refreshments table. Sakura saw him and sweat dropped. He made a signal for her to keep quiet.

            She shrugged and went off to dance, after all, it **was** a ball**…** She picked a nice-looking man and asked him to dance with her. He looked quite surprised, then turned very nervous.

            As they slowly danced to the music, Tomoyo grunted in annoyance. Eriol sighed and said, "Tomoyo… Really! It's a **ballroom**; you're supposed to dance with _me! _Not looking at your friend and trying to videotape her special moments! Look, I'm going to get some refreshments." Eriol walked away stiffly, leaving Tomoyo alone.

            "Looks like someone's jealous…" she muttered under her breath. All she wanted was to get Sakura and Syaoran together! Sakura didn't have a boyfriend all her life! And she was 16, almost 18! Tomoyo shook her head and sighed. Maybe this time she wouldn't _interfere_. Her eyes stung; all she wanted was to be a good friend and girlfriend.

            Syaoran slowly moved from his spot, trying to blend in with the scene. Of course, he didn't succeed… (after all, he is ridiculously handsome… LOL!)

            Sakura softly asked the blind man, "What's your name?"

            With a scowl, he muttered, "Yukito,"

            "You dance nice for a-" she was cut off suddenly.

            "Disabled person?" he snorted in annoyance.

            "Sorry –I didn't mean it t-th-that way," she stuttered, feeling uncomfortable.

            He looked away and growled, "If you'll excuse _me…" _Yukito walked away and left her.

            Sakura looked angry at him and scoffed, "Baka!"

-----

            It was already 10 and both couples (Eriol and Tomoyo, S&S) weren't dancing.

            The girls had given up on Syaoran. He was sitting on a chair across from Sakura as she looked icily into the air. She was angry that she was wasting her time at this stupid ball.

            Syaoran sighed. In the corner of his mind, a little voice told him to ask Sakura to dance. After all, she _was_ upset that no one was dancing with her.

            "Sakura, would you like to dance?" he asked charmingly.

            "Sure, whatever." Sakura nodded coldly.

            Tomoyo smiled and sniffed.

            By 10:30, both couples were dancing, Sakura looking happier than before.

-----

A/N- oooo! Cliffie! Teehee, I'm so evil for doing this! =D :bwahahahah!:


	8. Kisses and Confusion

**Loathsome Love**

A/N- heehee… I need to explain why Eriol goes to school with Sakura. Okay, since their high school is like _really_ small, it's mixed with a college (fictional, I know :sigh:), and in this fic, Eriol goes to a Japanese school…and his best friend is Syaoran who invited him to the finding princess thing. XD :sweatdrop: heh…

Eriol- Yes, the princess will be **SAKURA! **

Syaoran- :growl:

_Disclaimer:_

CCS- not mine

Sakura- not mine

Syaoran- not mine T.T

_Thanks for all the reviews I got!! cough 21… heh… going to watch **white chicks **on Thursday _

-----

**8. Kisses and Confusion**

"Syaoran…" she said breathlessly into the air. "Thanks for dancing with me…"

            "You look really beautiful tonight…" he whispered into her year as she blushed.

            The last song halted to a stop and Syaoran leaned in for a kiss. For a second, their lips brushed against each other until Sakura realized what she was doing.

            She broke away from him and ran upstairs to her room. 'What've I done?' she frantically pranced around her room, then touched her lips. Even though it was only for about 1.8 seconds, the kiss was still good. It was like they were soul mates –Sakura sighed and hit her head on the top of the TV. No! They weren't 'soul mates'! They hated each other! She hated him! He hated her!

            She grunted in confusion as she lay down on her bed to sleep.

            Back in the ballroom, Yelan was watching in surprise and horrification. Her son- her cold, not wanting to marry son- had just kissed the Kinomoto girl. She smiled in satisfaction. Her son fell in love!

            Syaoran groaned as Eriol nudged him and asked, "Where's **Sakura Li,**_ eh?"_

            Tomoyo flushed and squealed as she videotaped the two, "I got it on tape!!! How **kawaii****!!!!**" Syaoran looked quite angry when she said that.

            "Hmph… I h-h-hate her!" he stumbled on his own words. "Get that thing away from me!" he ordered Tomoyo as she frowned  and turned the videotape off.

            "Well, Syaoran, where'd she go?" Tomoyo asked, scanning the room for Sakura.

            "How should I know!" he raged, flushing in fury. Tomoyo shrugged and went off, as Eriol and Syaoran were walking to their room.

            "Dude, you are so in love," Eriol rolled his eyes at Syaoran.

            "I wouldn't be talking. Look at you and Daidouji…" Syaoran snorted.

            "Still, we're talking about you. You're in love and you know it!" Eriol nudged Syaoran playfully.

            He growled, "I do not!"

-----

"Do too!" a hyper Tomoyo screamed in joy.

            "Do not!" Sakura threw a pillow at Tomoyo, but she dodged just in time.

            "Do too! See, watch this!" Tomoyo inserted the tape in the VCR player. A scene appeared. Syaoran and Sakura were dancing… they leaned in…

            "TOMOYO! TURN THAT OFF!" Sakura whined and ran to the TV to turn it off. But the image caught her eye. Their lips touched… for a fragile moment, Sakura wanted to see more. But her hand wasn't willing to do so. With a click, the screen went black.

            Tomoyo hurried to the TV, toothbrush still on her teeth. She clicked on the power button.

            "Girl, if you don't watch, I sware I will get Fujitaka and tell him that you want to marry Syaoran." Tomoyo threatened. Sakura sighed as she backed away on the bed and watched the scene. She planted her hand firmly in the mattress as she saw herself run from the ballroom, all eyes staring at her (like a Cinderella story ). The video suddenly went to another scene, where Syaoran and Eriol were standing.

            "Where's **Sakura Li, **_eh?"_ a playful Eriol nudged Syaoran on the screen.

            "I got it on tape!!! **How kawai!!!!"** a cheerful voice exclaimed. It was Tomoyo, as far as Sakura could tell.

            "Hmph… I h-h-hate her!" Syaoran said, turning red. "Get that thing away from me!"  and the video ended.

            "OooooOoOo! Sakura-chan! There's a secret couple in the midst of this Kingdom!" Tomoyo teased as she finished rinsing her mouth.

            Sakura stared blankly at the TV screen and muttered, "Tomoyo, I'm going to sleep."

-----

            Syaoran stared into the darkness as he was snuggled in his bed. A chill came to the window as he shivered and climbed out and shut the window.

           "Hey, knock it off!" Eriol muttered and went back to sleep. Syaoran sat on his bed, his amber eyes staring out the window. 15 dreadful years ago, his father died.

            -_flashback_-

            __

_            "Daddy! Daddy! Please, can we go to the park?" a young boy with messy hair pleaded a big man who was his father._

_            "Son, I'm sort of busy-" _

_            He was cut off by the whiny 5-year-old, "Please? I **really** want to go!" _

_            The man chuckled and gave in, "All right"_

_            They went outside and his dad got into the car._

_            After driving for about 5 minutes, the little boy started to sleep in the backseat. The father looked in the front mirror and sighed at the cute youngster. When…_

_            **BAM!**_

_            Another car had crashed into his! He went flying forward as his seatbelt couldn't support him. He died of this car crash._

_            **It was his fault.**_

_            -end flashback-_

Syaoran sighed. It was sad to think of his father. He himself didn't get hurt at all, while his father died of the impact.

            Eriol scrunched his eyes at Syaoran and moaned, "Bud, go to sleep will ya?"

            Syaoran obeyed and crept into his green bed (teehee, the future King of green!) and thought of the events that happened earlier during the day. The thoughts of Sakura's joyful face ceased him to sleep in the midst of the night.

-----

            "HELEN!" a voice yelled for the maid.

            "Yes, Princess MeiLing?" the maid cowered in fear.

            "Get me some MORE SOAP!" she spat in the maid's elderly face.

            "But Princess, you've used 6 bars this morn-"

            "SHUT UP AND GET MORE SOAP!" MeiLing slapped the dear maid's face as she growled angrily (wow, MeiLing's pretty demanding).

            Today was the day! She sighed as she pictured Syaoran and her walking in the gardens, kissing, holding hands. No, that Kinomoto scum wouldn't have him if she tried. Today was the day MeiLing would get all she ever wanted.

            "I always get what I want," MeiLing sniffed in prissiness as she covered bathed once more and covered herself with perfume.

-----

            "Today, girls" Yelan started to announce. The girls weren't paying attention to her anymore. "TODAY WILL BE THE DAY WE PICK THE TOP TEN!" That certainly got the princesses' attentions. The auditorium filled with silence as they awaited for the results.

            "THE RESULTS WILL BE SHOWN ON THE BOARD HERE!" Yelan roared as the girls filled the room with squeals.

            Sakura scanned the board… No surprise, she was 1st place.

            With a groan, she buried her face into her arms. Great…

            "Sakura Kinomoto, you may move into your new room with Syaoran."

_            WHAT?!?!?!_


	9. Moving In With the One You Just Kissed

**Loathsome Love**

A/N- I'm soooo **sorry! **I haven't been updating that much! sorry! Anyway, the story continues! :squeal: sorry for the mistake! Migoto isn't beautiful… I think… Well, I guess that my online source isn't that great… -.-" **sorry****! =D **I also have to tell you this is a _very _long fic! XD that is all xx

_In the last chapter…___

            "Sakura Kinomoto, you may move into your new room with Syaoran."

_            WHAT?!?!?!_

**9. Moving In With the One You Just Kissed**

Sakura was horrified. _Move into her room **with Syaoran!?!?!** _Tomoyo could clearly see her friend's shock.

            "Sakura Kinomoto," Yelan said firmly. "**Sakura Kinomoto! You may come here to get your key!"** Yelan repeated more sternly.

            Sakura fell out of her daze and started to stumble out of her seat. All eyes were upon her as she struggled not to fall when curtsying. She could hear some of the princesses whisper, "What a snob!" and "She's so _weird!_" Sakura bit her bottom lip and accepted the key to her new room. With a sigh, she climbed down the stairs and back to her seat.

            "Syaoran! Syaoran!" a prissy voice called out. The voice belonged to someone he knew very well- MeiLing.

            Her presence was horrifying. The smell was terrible. It was a combination of about 1000 different perfumes plus an over-usage of soap. She had about 50 bows in her now poofy, raven (is that the color o.O) hair.

            "What?" he gritted his teeth. If she wasn't his cousin, he would've already slugged her ages ago.

            "Oh, Syaoran _dear!_ I've been thinking about you for _so many days!_ Have you thought about me, _honey? _With all those ugly girls hogging you, I except you to remember _me! _I mean, I'm _so_ pretty!" she exclaimed while holding his (muscular… teehee) arm.

            "Get off me," he growled with venom. "MeiLing, get the hell off of me!" he flung his arm and shoved his way out of the garden.

            But no… she didn't take the hint! (you're all like, "WTF!!!??! GO ON WITH SAKURA AND SYAORAN!!!)

            "Syaoran!" she was running after him. "Syaoran! Why'd you leave the garden! It's so _romantic_! And it's perfect for you and your _fiancé!_"

           Syaoran groaned. Couldn't she get **out of his way!?!** "I'm not your fiancé, I'm your freaking cousin!" he roared in hatred. "Get off of me and just **go!"** he pointed to the other direction.

            MeiLing sighed, "Syaoran, honey! You've been _bewitched _by that Kinomoto bitch!"

            "**What the hell is your problem!?" **Syaoran turned around to face MeiLing. "Look, MeiLing, I don't want to **be **with you right now!" 'Or ever,' he thought.

            MeiLing frowned in unhappiness. "Hmph. I'll see you later, baby!"

            Thankfully, she left.

            "Bitch…" he muttered, then stopped himself. She **was** his cousin and Yelan expected him to treat her nicely.

            With a _swish _of his robes, he walked to his mother's new room to see the results of the competition. He was sure it was Kinomoto, and somehow,_ stangely,_ he felt okay with the fact.

            "Tomoyo!" Sakura whined as she packed her belongings in her luggage.

            "Sakura, I'll be right **here! **Yelan allowed me to stay in this room!" Tomoyo tried to comfort her nervous friend.

            "I'll be like _100 _rooms away! And I'm living with that _baka__!" _Sakura moaned as Tomoyo helped her with her luggage.

            "Look, I'll try to visit you a lot, alright? Now you have to go! You're **late!"** Tomoyo pushed the girl out the door.

            Sakura struggled with her heavy load (with some of Tomoyo's belongings, of course) and sighed when she saw the long flight of stairs (going up ). A girl blocked her. Sakura stared at her and started, "Excuse-"

            MeiLing cut her off, "Look, _bitchy witch_, don't mess with Syaoran, because he's **my fiancé!**"

            Sakura was shocked as her eyes stung. She firmed her grip on her luggage, trying to tell herself not to be mad. "And who are you?"

            With a cackle, MeiLing answered, "MeiLing Li." She glided her way down the hall.

            Sakura hauled her luggage up the stairs. Why did everyone hate her? Oh, that was easy. Because she _won _this stupid thing, and she even _agreed _to enter. She huffed, trying to keep the pack from falling. Unfortunately for Sakura, one of her bags fell and tumbled down the stairs.

            "I guess you need some help," Syoaran's voice mused.

            Sakura looked up. "Syaoran- th-thanks."

-----

            "So… this is our room." Sakura muttered, blushing at the thought of living with this guy-no, **man**. He was, after all, 20.

            "Yea, I just moved in." Syaoran puffed, holding all the bags and luggage.

            "Thanks for carrying these. Um… would you know if you had a… fiancé?" Sakura muttered in embarrassment. She _did _care.

            "No! No! Ugh! She's my **cousin!** She wants to marry _me! NOT _the other way **around!"** Syaoran bursted in rage.

            Sakura smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry,"

            After that, there was an awkward silence after.

            "Yeah- I guess I can start unpacking and- yeah…" Sakura said softly, taking the luggage from Syaoran's hands. Their hands touched and Syaoran blushed, quickly pulling his hand away.

            Syaoran uncomfortably shifted into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth and preparing to sleep.

-----


	10. Name Calling And Perverts

**Loathsome Love**

A/N- hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Muah! =D By the way, the room is **huge…** but there's only one bed…;-] and there's a problem with Sakura's fear of lightning… teehee

Syaoran- I have to _sleep_ with **her?** In the **same BED???!?!?!**

Sakura- Hmph… not that I would _want _to! :growls:

-----

**10. Name Calling And Perverts**

"There's only one bed," Sakura muttered as she sweat dropped. They had just brushed their teeth and washed their faces.

            "Yea, don't you think I noticed?" Syaoran grumbled in annoyance as he fumbled with the drawer. Sakura frowned and Syaoran turned back with his tousled brown hair.

            "What?" He looked at her emerald eyes to see that she was staring straight back at him. She turned away to cover her red face.

            "I-I was j-just wondering how we're supposed to sleep in one b-bed." Sakura stuttered as she looked away.

            Syaoran sighed and stood up from where he was trying to find his pajamas. (kawaii! Syaoran has pajamas!) "I'll sleep on the floor, don't worry."

            Sakura breathed a sigh of relief but felt sorry for him. "T-thanks" she stuttered once again as she jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers above her.

            With a flick of the lights, the two fell asleep in the dark stormy night.

-----

            The sunlight swept in the big room as daylight entered. Sakura muttered and turned away from the brightness and fluttered her eyes. She opened then and yawned slowly, expecting to see her teddy bear. She wasn't ready to see Syaoran there.

            "AHHH! PERVERT! PERVERT!" Sakura stood up on the bed and flung a pillow at him.

            "What?" he moaned sleepily.

            "GET OFF THE BED!" she yelled and hit him once more.

            "Stop hitting me! I'll explain!" He scrunched his eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight.

            "Explain **what?** That you're a pervert? I think we know that!" Sakura hit him one last time and stopped to let him get off the bed.

            "Look, it's not _my_ fault! **You're **the one afraid of thunder!" Syaoran stood there, arms crossed over his bare chest, (oo-la-la! Yum! Lol…) looking stern.

            "Oh…" Sakura put the pillow down and blushed at her mistake. After all, her nightgown was skimpy and _small._ "Heh… Sorry Syaoran." She smiled and jumped off the bed.

            "Whatever," he grunted in response as he went into the bathroom. "Watch TV and don't come in the bathroom. It has no lock. I'm doing my business and changing, alright?" With that, he slammed the door.

            "You're not my dad or anything," Sakura giggled, then suddenly stopped. She didn't tell him! She didn't tell him she got 1st place and that she was staying with Syaoran. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed his cell phone number in.

            _"Hello-"_

            "Daddy!" Sakura squealed in happiness.

            "-_this is Fujitaka Kinomoto. Please leave your name and telephone number after the tone. Thank you!"_

            Sakura sighed in frustration and left a message for her father. It was Saturday in Japan, he should've been home.

            "Kinomoto, what the hell are you doing…" a surprised Syaoran said as he opened the door. Sakura was standing right in front of the doorway, and it seemed as if she were doing something else. (peeking! You bimbos! XD)

            "I was calling my d-dad." She said sheepishly as his big figure stood over her.

            "And you just happened to be at the doorway?" Syaoran raised one of his eyebrows.

            "I sware! I was walking back to watch the TV!" she groaned uncomfortably.

            Syaoran snorted. "Whatever, Kinomoto." He walked out and ordered, "Go change and then we'll be going to the park."

            Sakura made a face. "_We?_ Why the sudden change of heart, eh?" Sakura smirked and disappeared behind the door.

            "Because my mom said so!" Syaoran shouted back. Man, she just pissed him off.

            "Awww… little mama's boy!" Sakura teased back.

            "Alright, that's it!" he shouted back and threw the remote control onto the ground. He barged in the bathroom (uh-oh…).

            Sakura was fixing her bra at the time and she sweat dropped. Syaoran sweat dropped also and closed the door before Sakura could get to her senses.

            "HENTAI!" (Pervert in Japanese… or the dictionary says…) she shouted back.

-----

            "What the hell! You call **this **a park?" Sakura grunted. She was still angry over the morning events.

            "It's actually pretty big," Syaoran muttered "but it's not like I get to pick where we go or anything."

            Sakura sighed and cheered up. She had to admit, the ferirs (sp?) wheels looked fun.

            "Come _on_, pig! Let's go!" Sakura tugged at Syaorans sleeve. He snorted. _She_ had just called **him** a pig. He didn't move an inch.

            "Li, come **on! **The line's getting longer!" now Sakura was pulling on his arm with all her might, and she _still_ couldn't move him.

            "I'm not a pig, you little mouse." He grunted.

            "I'm not a _mouse!_" Sakura wrinkled her nose in defeat. "C'mon, get your butt moving!"

            "Oh, so now you're my_ **boss!**_" Syaoran smiled as his eyes twinkled with pleasure, stubbornly not moving a hair.

            "Syaaoorraaaan!" Sakura whined. "I don't want to go on with a stranger!"

            "Hmph. I thought **I **was the perverted stranger instead of the greatest friend on the planet." Syaoran crossed his arms over his chests.

            "Alright, FINE!" Sakura threw her arms in the air and walked away.

-----

            "I **cannot** believe I'm doing this. Especially with you, Kinomoto." A scowling Syaoran pouted as they rode on the ferris (izzat how u spell it?) wheel.

            "Li, just play along and at least _pretend _you're having a good time!" Sakura smiled at him with pleading eyes. He sighed. Damn, this girl was hard to understand.

            "Well, after this, we can go home and for dinner, I'm supposed to take you out." Syaoran muttered, looking away.

            Sakura shrugged, as if that didn't matter. "Li, do you, by any chance… have a cousin?"

            Syaoran moaned. "Why? What'd she say to you?"

            "She told me that you were her- that you- were her fiancé." Sakura struggled to get out. There was a pang in her heart, as if she didn't want the answer to be yes. She shuddered at the thought of falling in love with Syaoran. It was just too eerie.

            He looked at her with interest, "And you would care?" He laughed and then smiled at her emerald eyes. "Look, Sakura… MeiLing's my cousin, a-okay?" The ride halted to a stop as both of them got out, Sakura stumbling a bit.

            "Would you marry your cousin?" Sakura looked up at him, her mischievous eyes filled with interest.

            "Hell no! If she weren't my cousin, I would've already told her to fuck off!" he cursed angrily. How could she think that **he **wanted to _marry_ that spoiled brat?

            "Oh, okay!" Sakura smiled and gave him a gentle tug. "C'mon, _pig_, let's go get some cotton candy!"

            Was it his imagination, or did she just admit that she cared about who he was going to marry?

-----

A/N- my next fic on SS mite be Mulan or Pochahantes (spelling, I know…) themed. Because I watched them both when I was flipping through old movies. Iono, I might pick something different…


	11. Dinner

**Loathsome Love**

A/N- kawaii! A Cinderella Story is so sweet! o teehee, so cute, ne? Oops… I think I forgot to put the disclaimer and key in the chappies before. My bad -.-" But you guys know the key… not that I use it a lot… and the disclaimer will be put in this chappie and it'll count for the missing disclaimers cuz imam way too lazy! -.-" Sorry about the spelling. I dunno why, but Word messes it up sometimes…

Lol… pig and mouse… what a cute little image I hab in my mind :gets whacked by S&S:. Also, I don't think I mentioned Sakura confronting about MeiLing before Chapter 10. Please let me know if I'm wrong (as I am most of the time)

Sakura- I am not a _mouse!_ I am the wonderful, beautiful, CHERRY FREAKING BLOSSOM!

Syaoran- and you think **I'm **the pig? Take a look at yourself when your _eating!_

Sakura- HEY! **I'M **not the pig! You eat nastier than me!

This is a poll for everyone. Just write this when u review! Thanks!

A. Need more romance   B. more humor   C. more something else (write it down plz!)   D. Perfect (pfft… I wish)

Thanks! This'll help me a bit kawaii! I got a cute lil' notebook thingy… And to the person who said I was brilliant, I will prove you wrong! You know I got like 3 C's in math? Lol… well, not really.-.-"

**Disclaimer-**

CCS- not mine

Sakura- not mine

Syaoran- not mine T.T

-----

**11. Dinner**

Sakura walked happily along the garden, observing the blossoming cherry trees as she went by.

            "BOO!" a very _familiar _voice shouted.

            "GAHHH!" she screamed, her arms waving in fright as she cowered behind a pole. (teehee, how cute!)

            "So, I see you're scared of ghosts?" Syaoran got into fits of laughter as he took off his costume.

            "Li! I'm going to KILL you! Don' **scare** me like that!" she panted heavily as she lectured him. He wasn't listening, obviously… In fact, he was crying with laughter.

            "That was the **worst** ghost costume ever" he stopped to laugh again, "and you were **scared?**" he finished and bawled as he rolled on the ground, pointing at the now angry Sakura.

            "Li, I'm _still_ going to kill you." She said smiling her mischievous smile at the grown man on the ground.

            "oOoOOooo! I'm _so_ scared!" He ran off and then turned around to yell, "Dinner's at 7! Get ready at about 6!"

            "Hmph." Sakura had her arms crossed over her chest, but instead of frowning, she smiled her genuine smile.

-----

            "Is this supposed to be a **romantic **dinner?**"** Sakura whispered to Syaoran as they entered the magnificent restaurant. It had taken _2 hours_ for Tomoyo to pick out Sakura's dress, fuss about this and that, do her hair, fuss again, and put on Sakura's make-up.

            "Yeah, I guess so… Well, you _did_ win first prize, after all." Syaoran muttered to his – let's say accompanist.

            "Damn… it's _gorgeous!_ Just **look **at the place!" Sakura mused, totally forgetting about her evil plot to 'kill' Syaoran.

            "Hm. Go compliment my mother for good taste, mouse." He smiled at her. This time, she didn't answer back. Sakura was surprised he remembered their so-called nicknames.

            "Let the pig choose the meal," Sakura said, eyes twinkling, to the waiter as she sat down.

            "Excuse me?" The waiter raised his eyebrow. This was the oddest couple he had ever seen.

            "I'll order, Sir." Syaoran chuckled. He was actually being polite! If they were at the park… Sakura shook her head as to rather _not _think about it.

            The violinists and pianists began to play the wonderfully elegant music. It made Sakura smile with warmth.

            "Look, _mouse,_ we'll dance later, alright? Let's eat first." Syaoran said rather charmingly, raising his cup to her. He sipped slowly as the wine poured down his throat.

            "Are you supposed to drink that stuff?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

            Syaoran spewed out wine in his nose (ew…) and laughed. "I'm 20, Kinomoto. You're such a joker."

           The meal was served as Syaoran gulped it up. Sakura just wrinkled her nose at the food on her table. A pig and a _mouse?_ Eww… "Ish cewd." (it's good) Syaoran said to Sakura as he gulped down more of the food.

-----

**To the _dancing _act…******

            "You don't know how to _dance?_ But you're a **princess!"** Syaoran was outraged as they stepped up to the dancefloor.

            "Well, I didn't know I was a princess before my dad made me come here! And plus,I only know how to dance the fast gavotte dances. (That's what they danced for at the ball )" Sakura snapped back, her arms on her hips.

            "Okay, I'll _teach _you!" He gritted his teeth and mumbled something like, "Stupid idiot,"

            "Mmmhmm… Yea, I thought so." Sakura looked at Syaoran with interest. "If we weren't here, I would be bursting in laughter. You dance? Ha!"

            "At least I act like a prince," Syaoran grumbled.

            "A snobby one indeed," Sakura smiled at him as he glared.

            "Alright, you **dummy…** you put your arms on my shoulders." Sakura put her arms on his shoulders from behind. "D'oh! (Homer Simpson =D) no! Sakura, _really._"

            "Fine," she grumbled as she did the right thing.

            "Haven't you ever watched those movies? Just glide with me and you'll be fine." He mumbled with annoyance.

            The violins played even more beautifully with heavy vibrato as the couple danced.

            Sakura's emerald eyes fell completely into the amber eyes staring straight back at her.

            "This is boring…" she said breathily.

            "I'll make it not boring, m'lady." Syaoran swept into her lips, his soft ones touching her cherry ones.

            "I guess opposites do attract," Sakura fluttered her eyes when they finished.

-----

            "AHAHAHAHA! Ross is so _dumb!"_ Sakura was laughing as she watched **Friends**.

            "Aw come _on! _**Friends **are for sissies! Let's watch Beavis and Butthead!"  Syaoran shoved the videotape into the VCR.

            "Nooo! Li! Lemme watch! I'm the _girl!"_ Sakura whined as she fought over the remote control.

            "You're a girl? I never knew!" Syaoran shoved her playfully as he grabbed the remote. The two fought and tumbled. In the end, the tape was messed up as well as the remote.

            "Aw, shucks. Let's go to sleep." Syaoran muttered as Sakura sweat-dropped over the broken items.

            "Yea, I agree." She sighed as she crawled into the bed with Syaoran. (awww…)

-----

A/N- like? I DO! Hahaha!


	12. A Birthday and She's Gone

**Loathsome Love**

A/N-hey guyzz! Im back! Except for, school started and everything so yeah... a big delay on the story! **s**o**r**r**y**!

**Disclaimer**

CCS- not mine

Sakura- not mine...

Syaoran- not mine TT

"Better Off" Ashlee Simpson- not mine xP

-----

**12. A Birthday and She's Gone**

"Hey," Syaoran came out of the bathroom with on his shoulders (he had pants on, syaoran fans... -.-"). The last few days, Sakura had been worried about her Father. Too worried to notice that the next day was her 16th birthday.

"Hi," she muttered as she dialed the number again. He could tell by her sudden frown that no one had picked up.

"What if he's sick? What if he's kidnapped? What if-"she started fretting.

"Kinomoto, you don't have to sound so caught-up. You're the kid." Syaoran said as he slipped his shirt on.

"I _know!_ But wouldn't you be scared if you dad's in trouble?" Sakura whined, looking at her locket over and over again (it contained a pic of her daddy how kawaii!)

Syaoran froze. He _still_ had those nightmares of his father's death, and obviously, Kinomoto didn't know. "Y-yea... I would," he sighed and gave Sakura a quick hug.

"C'mon, Kinomoto, let's go to sleep."

-----

Meanwhile, Mei Lin was mad as hell. She wanted Syaoran. She worked harder for him than that bitch Kinomoto. With a huge growl, she called out, "HEEELEEEEN!" (dang I feel sorry for Helen...)

The maid came back trotting to the girl. "Yes, m'lady?" she asked with a bow.

"Finish that SOUP will you?" Mei Lin whacked her maid in the face. Helen gave her an evil eye and walked away silently. The maid had been busy for hours, she had to sweep the floor, clean the kitchen, redecorate Mei Lin's room over and over again, and she just about had it.

Mei Lin rubbed her head thoroughly as she thought of ways to demolish this girl. Step One would be to insult. Of course, Kinomoto _was_ pretty tough. Step Two would be poison. This wouldn't work at all. Mei Lin, for one, did not have any poison, and two, Yelan would find out about her doings. Step Three would be to trick them.

Mei Lin smirked. She knew what she was going to do... With a bit of luck and some researching, **she** would be Syaoran's next fiancée.

-----

_The next day-_

Sakura was sitting near the park. The cherry blossoms had just the right scent this year.

Everything with Li was going on fine too. She knew it was absurd for a young girl like her to fall in love, but she avoided the fact and smiled anyway.

_The sky is fallin' and it's_

_Early in the mornin', but it's _

_Okay, somehow_

_I spilt my coffee, it went _

_All over your clothes_

_I gotta wear mine now._

Sakura smiled again. She never assumed that this "auditioning" would ever work out. But it seemed as if – as if she and Syaoran understood each other...

_And I'm always, always, always late_

_My hair's a mess,_

_Even when its straight_

Sakura closed her eyes and slept on the bench, joyful that her father sent her here...

_But so what? _

_I'm better off everyday _

_When I'm standing in the pouring rain _

_I don't mind _

_I think of you and everything's alright _

_I used to think i had it good _

_But now I know that I'm misunderstood _

_With you I'd say_

_I'm better off in everyway _

Syaoran grinned at the young woman sitting there. He sat next to her and rested his chin in her hair.

Just before he fell asleep, he whispered, "Happy birthday, brat."

-----

Of course! How could she have _not_ thought of this! Mei Lin cursed. But now, her plan would be put in action. She discovered some "great news" by implanting a camera in our beloved Sakura and Syaoran's room!

She cackled softly, this was just too easy.

-----

_7 pm...(sakura was walking outside)_

"Kinomoto..." a voice growled behind the girl. Sakura turned around to face the speaker.

"What a nice visit, don't you think?" Mei Lin purred as she circled around Sakura. It looked as if a predator was hunting for its prey.

"Y-yes, I suppose." Sakura gave a small smile, eyes darting around looking for Syaoran.

"Look bitch, Syaoran doesn't love you. He told me all about it. Your little 'talk' last night." A smile appeared on Mei Lin's face as she sensed Sakura's disbelief.

"N-n-no way!" Sakura stuttered, her lips trembling. It couldn't be. Maybe she was just taking a wild guess... Maybe...

"Oh Syaoran! I miss my mom so much! How could I **ever** thank you for being here with me?" Mei Lin mocked, her eyes glaring at the defenseless girl.

What she said hit home. The girl was trembling in anger. Anger at Syaoran, for once.

Or not.

"Don't you dare **lie** to me, Mei Lin!" Sakura spat, fists clenching. "You're not that smart nor sly. Just because you know my mother passed away, it-"

She was cut off by the now impatient Mei Lin. "Look, you Japanese filth, I have every right to talk to Syaoran. 'I feel the same way too, Syaoran! My heart hurts, my eyes hurt, my head hurts. I didn't want to see my mother murdered! I never wanted to yell at her before she passed away! Li, I'm so glad you're here!' Sure he didn't talk to me, Kinomoto." Mei Lin sneered with poison in her voice.

Sakura gasped and let out a sob that came out choked. "He didn't..." she whispered.

Sakura's eyes flashed with sadness. Those _were_ her exact words. With tears in her eyes, she walked away silently, planning to pack.

-----

Syaoran grumbled with annoyance. Where was she?

He had prepared a big dinner for her. He frowned, where could she have run to?

"Oh thanks, Syaoran!" a pleased Mei Lin whispered.

"It's not for you, b-"he held his tongue. "What are **you** doing here anyway?"

"Syaoran, my dear, Sakura has run away. She thought she could make some money off of you." Mei Lin sighed. "But when I told her that you weren't to be King unless you were married to her, she over-reacted and ran away."

Syaoran's head was spinning as he spat, "Impossible... she's not like that."

Mei Lin purred. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. "She told me **all** about your promise... your father..."

Syaoran froze.

-----


	13. Revenge

**Loathsome Love**

A/N- Sorry I've been on such along break, but I love you guys and you know it :) I also reread my fanfic agian, and I noticed that Sakura asked about Meiling **twice**. Sorry for the mistake!

Syaoran: You love me? -sob- Me too. :D

Sakura: -thwack- You pervert, she's not talking about you. -.-

Syaoran: -sad puppy eyes- -sniff- Really? (A/N- isn't he sweet?)

Sakura: I don't love you anymore! –stomps out of room-

Suko: I think you'd better go. -pat pat-

Syaoran: You don't love me either? –bawls-

_Disclaimer:_

CCS- not mine

Sakura- not mine

Syaoran- not mine T.T

Story Line- MINE! BWAHAHAH!

-----

**13. Revenge**

She could feel the wind blowing in her hair as she ran to the bus stop. Her eyes spotted the dead cherry blossom in her journal. She threw the journal away in disgust. She was just going to rust and wither and die away, like the flower, with no one to love or care for her in the world.

Sakura sadly smiled at the memory of their first encounter. His amber eyes staring fiercely into her emerald ones, it was like a dream come true. But why? Why would he tell Meilin? Did he plan to marry his cousin _and_ break her heart? What was the point? Why now? Why not sooner?

She slid in one of the seats and stared out the window, appreciating the spectacular scenery outside. She would never be lied to again. Never.

-----

"Excuse me?" Syaoran scoffed. "You expect me to believe that she told **you** about my father?"

MeiLin pouted. Things were not working out greatly. "She told me yesterday night! And then this morning she started packing and stuff. I don't know!"

"Let me ask you this, MeiLin. I want to know when you met her yesterday night." He scowled at the girl sitting across from her.

"About 10 or so. Look, I don't know! I just met her last night, okay?" MeiLin defended herself as she felt him suddenly grabbing her wrists.

"Where the hell is she, you fucking liar?" he roared, his expressions frightful.

"I don't **_know!_**" Meilin yelled responded, liking the feeling of his hand on her wrists. "It's just—"

"**WHAT?** It's just _what?_ That you're a filthy lying bitch who can't mind her own business?" he screamed, leaning closer to her.

Meilin smirked as she pulled him in and started to kiss him roughly.

Syaoran tried to pull away, but her lips were strongly connected to his cousins. The thought was gruesome.

"Syaoran!" he heard a person gasping at the door, looking shocked.

Meilin smirked as she pulled away from his lips, finally letting him go. Syaoran wiped the lipstick off of his mouth, facing the person standing by the door as he started to apologize.

"Sakura?" he whispered.

She laughed as she walked away. "Don't even think about it, mister."

"**SAKURA!" **he yelled after, leaving the pleased Meilin sitting comfortably on the chair. She cackled slightly and took a sip of her drink.

Yelan, however, was standing behind the statue of the roaring lion.

"Dearest niece, how do you fare today?" an angry spark was seen in her eyes as she spoke these words. She dropped the glass in shock.

"Oops; I guess you'll have to pay for that. In the meantime," she sat down in Syaoran's former seat. "Let's talk."

-----

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" He had seen her run to the park, he brown hair flying everywhere. Syaoran ran faster, finally catching a glimpse of her white gown.

"SAKURA!" he yelled again, causing her face to turn around.

Beautiful droplets of tears were on her rosy cheeks, her hair was messy, but she still looked beautiful to him. She quickly turned away and ran faster.

He darted to catch her just as she tumbled to the ground, tripping over a rock.

She struggled under his strong hold. Never. Never again would she be lied to. The thought raced through her brain as she tried to pull away.

"Sakura, I—Meilin—she—It was a setup!" he stuttered, looking her in the eye.

"Don't you fucking lie to me, Syaoran Li" Sakura's emerald eyes flared dangerously at the man standing in front of her.

"I'm not—" before he could finish, Sakura's hand had connected to his left cheek. He stared at the girl and watched a tear slip from her beautiful eyes.

"I swear, I did not tell her anything!" he roared at her, grabbing both of her wrists tightly. "Sakura, listen to me."

She could hear him pleading in the midst of all her thoughts. She wouldn't get hurt. Not again. She never should've told him about—everything. She wanted to give him a chance to explain, but when she got back, he was already on his cousin.

Sakura tried to shake out the image of them kissing so roughly. Syaoran's hands snaked around Meilin's, his lips connected to hers. And when she stood there, calling out his name, she was appalled by the image. Syaoran had just wiped the dirty slutty lipstick off of his lips and called out her name.

No, it didn't seem right. Her life never seemed right. She wriggled away from his grasp and ran into the night.


End file.
